worldofvalisfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign Traits
Campaign Traits When you pick your Campaign trait, you also need to pick which of the associated NPCs your trait links you to. 'Best Friend': You are best friends with one of the NPCs; you’ve grown up together, and while your friend has had a much more exciting life than you so far, you hope one day to follow in your friend’s footsteps and see the world—or perhaps even become an adventurer yourself. You’ve picked up a lot from your friend, but particularly his or her skill in interacting with others. If Ameiko is your best friend, you gain a +2 trait bonus on Diplomacy checks. If Sandru is your best friend, you gain a +2 trait bonus on Bluff checks. Whichever skill you gain a trait bonus on, that skill is always considered a class skill for you. In addition, in situations where your best friend is in danger, you gain a +1 trait bonus on all attack rolls against foes that threaten your friend. : NPC Choices: Ameiko , Sandru . 'Caravan Guard: ' You recently hired on to Sandru’s caravan to serve as a guard, but the job, while it paid well, gave you little chance to scratch the adventuring itch, since the caravan never really ventured into dangerous territory. You understand why Sandru avoided the more dangerous routes, of course, but that didn’t help assuage your urge to seek adventure. You’ve just told Sandru that you’re quitting the job in order to try your hand at adventuring— he seemed to understand, and even gave you some good tips on how best to survive potential challenges. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Survival checks, and Survival becomes a class skill for you. : NPC Choices: 'Sandru . 'Childhood Crush: You’ve never had the guts to act on it, but for as long as you can remember, you’ve had a crush on one of the NPCs. Someday, maybe you’ll be able to earn the NPC’s love, but for now, you’re content to spend time in the NPC’s proximity, or even to do things for the NPC that might earn you a word of thanks or a smile. Once per day, you may attempt to earn a kind word or a smile from the NPC whom you have a crush on by making a DC 15 Charisma check. If you’re successful, the elation and joy at the attention gives you a +1 trait bonus on all saving throws for the remainder of the day. If you’re ever lucky enough to win the NPC’s love, this +1 trait bonus on saving throws applies at all times, as long as your relationship remains active. Note that gender isn’t an issue in the case of these three NPCs. Unless your GM says otherwise, all three of these NPCs are considered to be bisexual as far as this trait’s implications are concerned. Note that if you take this trait, you’ll likely want to coordinate NPC choices with any other player who chooses this trait as well, since choosing the same NPC could cause unwanted party strife. Of course… if that’s what you and the other player are looking for, go for it! In addition, you gain a +1 trait bonus on all attack rolls against foes that threaten your crush. : NPC Choices: Ameiko , Sandru , Shalelu . 'Foster Child: ' Koya Mvashti might be old enough to be your grandmother, but to you, she’s always been your mom. Ever since your parents passed away, Koya’s been taking care of you as if she were your mother. You never really figured out why Koya took you into her care, but you do know she’s done this before—most recently with Sandru Vhiski, whom you think of as your brother. Growing up, Koya made sure that you had the best education possible, particularly in one particular topic. Choose any Knowledge skill—you gain a +2 bonus on skill checks with that Knowledge skill, and it becomes a class skill for you. In addition, you gain a +1 trait bonus on all attack rolls against foes that threaten your adoptive mother. : NPC Choices: Koya . 'Friend of the Family: ' Your family has been close friends with the Mvashtis for as long as you’ve been alive. Old Niska Mvashti’s recent death wasn’t all that unexpected— she must have been over a hundred years old, as far as you know—but it was a sobering moment nonetheless. What no one else in your family knows, though, is that in the weeks before her death, Niska must have known that her days were numbered, because she called you to her house one day and made you make a promise: If her daughter Koya ever went on a long trip, you would go with her to ensure her safety. Although the chances of Koya going on a long trip seem remote (she must be at least 60 years old, after all), you’ve made a promise to Niska to accompany her daughter if such an event comes to pass. Ever since you made this promise, you’ve felt a strange sense of destiny looming in your future—you might even think that Niska is now watching over your shoulder, just as she asked you to watch over her daughter. As a result of this eerie sense of being watched over, you’ve been able to react to dangerous situations more quickly than ever. As long as Koya remains alive, you gain a +1 trait bonus on Perception checks, and Perception becomes a class skill for you. In addition, you gain a +1 trait bonus on all attack rolls against foes that threaten Koya. : NPC Choices: 'Koya . 'Hero Worship: ''' Everyone in town seems to admire Ameiko and Shalelu—they’re heroes, after all, and played key roles in the recent troubles that plagued Sandpoint. You, though, take this admiration to a new level—you practically worship one of these two. This could be because you saw one of them perform a particularly impressive act of bravery at some point in the past, or maybe they just happened to give you the exact right words of encouragement or a kind gift at some point a few years ago when you were young and impressionable. In any case, you’ve done your best to emulate your hero’s talents at spellcasting or combat. If your hero is Ameiko, you gain a +2 bonus on concentration checks. If your hero is Shalelu, you gain a +1 bonus to your AC against attacks of opportunity. In addition, you gain a +1 trait bonus on all attack rolls against foes that threaten your hero. ' : '''NPC Choices:' Ameiko , Shalelu . 'Rescued: ' At some point in the past, you had a terrifyingly close brush with death. Maybe a goblin nearly killed you during an attack on the town, or perhaps a building struck by a giant’s boulder collapsed around you. Whatever the peril was, you would have certainly died if not for the swift actions of Koya or Shalelu, who intervened just in time to save your life. You’ve never forgotten this, and remain fiercely loyal to the NPC who saved you. Perhaps even more importantly, the method in which she saved you seems to have had an impact on your own skills. If Koya saved you, she did so by casting a healing spell on you just before you died, and as a result you gain a +2 trait bonus whenever you use cure spells to heal damage. If it was Shalelu who saved you, she did so by pulling you to safety while simultaneously defeating the peril that almost did you in, and as a result, you gain a +1 trait bonus on Acrobatics checks and Acrobatics is a class skill for you. In addition, you gain a +1 trait bonus on all attack rolls against foes that threaten your savior. : NPC Choices: 'Koya , Shalelu . 'Student Survivalist: Although she is seen as something of a mystery to most of Sandpoint’s citizens, Shalelu has never really seemed all that mysterious to you. Of course, that’s probably because she helped raise you. You have never quite figured out why Shalelu decided to treat you as a younger sibling, but you certainly appreciated it— and you eagerly absorbed all of the survivalist tricks that she showed you over the years. As a result, you gain a +2 trait bonus on all Survival checks, and Survival is a class skill for you. In addition, you gain a +1 trait bonus on all attack rolls against foes that threaten your mentor. : NPC Choices: Shalelu . 'Younger Sibling: ' You’ve lived your whole life in the shadow of your older sibling, a person who seems to have the adventure-filled lifestyle you’ve always wanted for yourself. While your sibling always took care of you, he or she never supported your desire to become an adventurer—your sibling never explained why, only saying, “Adventuring can cause a lot of pain just as easily as it can bring success and riches.” As a younger sibling to one of Sandpoint’s more inf luential citizens, you share some of that NPC’s innate talent and skill at adventuring. If you’re Ameiko’s younger sibling, your ferocious independence and self-confidence give you a +1 trait bonus on Will saving throws. If you’re Sandru’s younger sibling, your hearty constitution gives you a +1 trait bonus on all Fortitude saving throws. If you’re Shalelu’s younger sibling, your quick reflexes give you a +1 trait bonus on all Reflex saving throws. Note: Although you’re a younger sibling of an established NPC, this doesn’t necessarily lock you in to being the same race as that NPC—if you’re a different race or ethnicity than the NPC you choose as your older sister or brother, you were adopted into the family by your parents. In addition, you gain a +1 trait bonus on all attack rolls against foes that threaten your older sibling. : NPC Choices: Ameiko , Sandru , Shalelu .